Anything For You
by KotoHitagi69
Summary: A story about doing anything for the ones you love follows the Marauder, Sirius Black, and an original character, Amara Moore.


A/N: Hey people, this is my first story so bare with me. Sorry in advance if my spelling or grammar is incorrect, my keyboard kinda sucks and doesn't always type when I press a button. Every few chapters is a new school year, I'll inform you when they change. I also would like you to know.. if someone isn't in the right year, I'm very sorry.

Disclaimer: The Marauders and other Harry Potter characters belong to J. K. Rowling, which is, unfortunately, not me. Please no stealing of Amara Moore or Sarah Cromwell for they actually belong to me.

Ch. 1

First Meetings

Stepping out of the Ministry's car his father had borrowed came a boy. No more than 5' 3" tall this boy had jet black hair and slightly tan skin. Chocolate brown eyes glimmered with excitement as he looked at the train station that would be taking him to his first year away from his family. To a school that he'd dreamed of going to for the past year. To Hogwarts.

"Sirius!" His mother's sharp voice pulled him back to reality. "Move! The train leaves in half an hour."

He sighed and followed his parents and his younger brother, pushing the cart that held his trunk. They walked inside the building of King's Cross, which was crowded with muggles everywhere. His father pointed out where he was to go: a pillar between platforms nine and ten.

Following his parents once again, he walked head on to the pillar and right through it. He stopped just beyond it and stared at all the other students getting on the train or saying goodbye to their parents. He wasn't there for long before a pain irrupted in his back and he was knocked forward, falling forward over the handle of his cart. He layed on the ground moaning.

"James, what did you do?" An unfamiliar voice said in a scolding tone.

"I didn't mean to, mum." A boy replied. "Honestly, I didn't think anyone would be there."

Sirius opened his eyes and saw a boy, about his age, staring back at him. His black hair wild and unruly, brown eye behind round glasses.

"Are you okay?" The boy said, extending his hand to help Sirius up.

"Yeah, I'll be fine." Sirius replied.

"Hi, I'm James Potter."

"Sirius Black."

"Is this your first year?"

"Yeah, how could you tell."

"Because people don't normally stand in front of the barrier to this platform." A cool drawling voice said from behind the two boys.

They both turned to see a third year student standing there. A few inches taller than Sirius this one had slivery blond hair and gray eyes. His mouth twisted into a smirk. "Who's your little friend, Sirius?"

"What do you want, Lucius?" Sirius said with a little sigh, sounding throughly annoyed.

Lucius' eyes narrowed. "Just wanted to tell you I'm looking forward to seeing you join Slytherin, and making sure you weren't talking to people not worth talking to."

"This is James, Lucius. Now go away."

Lucius looked over James then extended a hand. "Lucius Malfoy."

James hesitated for a moment then shook the hand. "James Potter."

"Lucius, go and play with Narcessa, like a good little boy would. Make your mum and dad proud."

Sirius glared a Lucius as he stalked off. Sighing once again he looked to James. "Shall we find a place to sit on the train?"

They walked down the scarlet colored steam engine until they finally found an almost empty compartment, it only held one other person in it.

They saw him reaching up as he finished putting his trunk onto the luggage compartment above the seats. He was taller than the other two boys. He dusty brown hair that fell into his eyes, which were a light brown with flecks of green, and a scar that went from just below his right eye to above the left side of his mouth.

"Excuse me." James said just loud enough to get the other's attention. "We were wondering, if there was room, if we could, maybe, share this compartment?"

The taller boy stared at them confusedly, taking a moment to let what James had asked sink in before he spoke. His voice was quiet, almost a whisper. "Um... yeah, sure." He sounded almost like he was afraid to share a compartment.

"Thanks." James smiled at him. "My name is James Potter. This is Sirius Black. It's our first year."

Sirius glanced at him out of the corner of his eye. "You really like to tell people that, don't you?"

"Uh... Remus Lupin." He said quickly. "Do you need help with those?"

Before either one could answer someone screamed further ahead in the car. James and Sirius turned and looked as Remus and other students poked their heads out of each compartment.

"Somebody help me! My trunk is trying to EAT ME!" Whoever it was, it was a girl or a very small boy.

"Maybe I should go help." Sirius said to no one in particular as he walked off.

He didn't go far before he found who was making so much noise. It was a small girl, she didn't look more than 8 or 9. She was a god 5 inches smaller than Sirius. She was standing on the seats on one side with the trunk on her head trying to push it to the rack across from where she was standing. He leaned against the door and tried not to laugh at the noises and faces this small girl was making.

"Need help?"

Her only response was an exasperated sigh before whimpering when the trunk shifted slightly.

Sirius stepped forward and reached up and helped her push the trunk onto it's rightful luggage rack.

The girl jumped off the seat and looked up at Sirius. "Thanks." Her voice was like an angels, the kind of voice that you could get lost in.

_That couldn't have been her voice. _He thought. _I mean she looks too young to be on this train._ He took in her black hair pulled back into a tight braid, large, piercing green eye, and milky white skin. She looked like she should be hanging out with people Regulus' age.

"Yeah, no problem. Aren't you a little young to be on this train?" He blurted before he could stop himself.

Her green eyes widened and she blushed a little. "No, I'm eleven. What's it to you?" She snapped.

"Nothing, just wondering." He turned around and walked back to where James was peering his head out of the compartment door.

"Do I have to go, mum?" Amara called, leaning out the window to her mom.

"Yes." Her mother replied. Her mom was thin and tall, and her eyes were just as green as her daughter's. In fact, the only was they looked different, other than age, was their hair. Her mother's hair was dark brown and very curly. It fell and curved to her heart-shaped face. "Now where are Derek and Will?"

Amara rolled her eyes. "With their friends. I'm not the keeper of my brothers."

Her brothers were both older than her. Derek was the oldest of the three children, and was in his sixth year. He stood 6'10", had broad shoulders, bronze skin, blond hair and blue he was the heart throb of most the girls at Hogwarts. Will was in his fourth year and was only a few inches shorter than Derek. He was the same build and weight as there mother, only a little wider. He had the same heart-shaped face, curly brown hair, only he had blue eyes.

The whistle on the train sounded. "Whatever." Her mother said as her rushed forward and kissed Amara on the cheek. "I'll see you at Christmas, okay? I love you, Amara!"

They waved at each other until Amara couldn't see her mother anymore. She turned to see two other girls and a boy sitting in the same compartment as her trunk.

"Sorry." One girl said. "There was nowhere else to sit. I hope you don't mind.

"No, it's fine." Amara sat down next to the girl who had spoken.

"I'm Lily Evans." Lily extended her hand and smiled at Amara.

"Amara Monroe."

Lily had red hair that fell to her shoulders, freckles the lay on her cheeks and over her thin nose. Her green eyes sparkling as she smiled. Eyes that were full excitement and happiness.

"Over there thats Sarah and Peter."

The girl named Sarah waved. She grinned and ran a hand through her curly brown hair nervously. It fell back lightly, bouncing the light off the honey highlights. She turned back, clasping her slender hands behind her and bit her lip, listening to Peter introduce himself.

Peter was small and plump, with a pointed nose and watery black eyes. His face was round with very pink cheeks, almost as if he were permanently blushing. Whenever he spoke his voice was quite and squeaky, almost nervous.

The car was as close to silent as it could be on a train for almost an hour when the door was opened by a tall blond boy. He looked around the compartment critically, then smiled when he got to Amara.

"Hey kid." He said, stepping in and sitting in between Amara and Lily. "I forgot to give you some of the money mum gave us. I figured you'd be hungry by the time the snack cart got down here." He dropped a small pouch of money on her lap.


End file.
